forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ygorl
| aliases = | nicknames = | true name = | home = Limbo (Outer Planes) | formerhomes = | sex = Male | gender = | race = Slaad | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = Chaotic neutral | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic neutral | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Chaotic neutral | challenge5e = 23 | class5e = | refs5e = }} Ygorl was the slaad Lord of Entropy. He was the second-oldest slaad lord, after Ssendam, and was considered the de facto ruler of the Outer Plane of Limbo. He was said to have created the Spawning Stone that was the focus of the slaad race, forcing them to take frog-like forms rather than their original, purely chaotic shapes. Description Ygorl was to tall and appeared as a blackened, bat-winged, skeletal hulk, wielding an sickle made from adamantine. When not on his home plane of Limbo, he took the form of a human warrior with dark skin and wore adamantine armor. He rode a great brass wyrm named Shkiv. As one of the exemplars of the chaotic neutral alignment, Ygorl was not truly evil, but still very dangerous, unpredictable, and self-serving. He believed in bringing death, decay, and disorganization to the multiverse, and thought this was best done by the slaadi, the truest agents of Chaos. The blade of his sickle was inscribed with the slaad word for "death"—it had a good chance to kill opponents instantly. Relationships Ygorl considered the slaadi to be his living pawns. They did not serve him in any organized fashion, but most would obey his orders rather than allow him to devour them. Besides Shkiv, Ygorl was allied with Sorel, his lieutenant, who he was grooming to become the Lord of Anarchy. Ygorl ignored Ssendam and feared Rennbuu. He enjoyed the company of Chourst, at least at times. Ygorl banished Wartle to the plane of Celestia. Realm Ygorl's fortress in Limbo constantly changed appearance at the whim of its master; it could be a rough cavern, a shattered marbled temple, or a series of interlaced carved spheres that whirled through Limbo's layers. Appendix Notes * Ygorl was created by Charles Stross for the Fiend Folio 1st edition. * Ygorl had small parts in the anthologies Tales of the Outer Planes (1988) and Tales from the Infinite Staircase (1998). * Ygorl appears as the main villain in the game Demon Stone, where he battles the party for the Silver Sword of Gith and the fate of Faerûn. One can visit his realm and battle him for the final battle. However, his depiction in the game does not match descriptions of him in the sourcebooks. Appearances * Demon Stone References Category:Slaadi Category:Males Category:Lords Category:Inhabitants of Limbo Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of chaotic neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants